paperback Romance Fiction
by Eiliriel
Summary: A oneshot Sorato. Sora is the beautiful daughter of famous Colonel Takenouchi, Yamato is the renegade son of nobody. Will she ever fall in love with him?


**Paperback Romance Fiction**   
  
  


The story is inspired by a newspaper article I have read currently. It was just so cute and romantic that I decided that I would manipulate the ideas and turn it into a Sorato. Be warned that during the composition, I was reading CardCaptor Sakura manga, listening songs from .hack//sign and I was in the middle of my Economics and Society exams and my mind was on the verge of insanity. (Wasn't sure whether I was trying to study or waste my time) O.o; 

_Yamato walks onto the stage_: Mizuki just wanted me to tell everyone that she doesn't own Digimons or the story line. However, the story is written by her in her style. Personally I thought the story was a little lame, the least she could do was give Sora and me more kissing scenes...... 

_Sora walks onto the stage and whispers to Yamato_: Mizzie wanted me to tell you that if you don't shut up and let her get on with the story, she will makes this into a Taiora instead. 

_Yamato gulps and runs of the stage screaming_: Miz! You can't do that! You promised me that this would be a Sorato...   
  
  


* * *

  


Most people I know say that I take after my Uncle Takeru on my father's side, we both shared a passion for literature and neither of us could fully employ the use of that Ishida charm like my brothers, or my father, or my grandfather, or... Truthfully, we never had to use it, Aunty Hikari was the sweetest person there is and they married twelve month after they first laid their eyes upon each other. As for my beloved... well, that another story.   


But the story that I would like to tell today, is a true fairy tale, it is the story of my mother and father. My mother, Sora Takenouchi Ishida is the beautiful daughter, the only daughter of famous Colonel Takenouchi of the Great Japanese Empire. She had exquisite auburn hair, warm brown eyes and a laugh that would enchant any men; as my father would put it. She was the sunshine in everyone's life; as my grandfather would say. So wise, so fair; as my brother once described her in his damned poem that won the National Championship. My father, Yamato Ishida on the other hand was the renegade son of _nobody_, sure, he had charm, good looks and the talent in music, yet poor as a church mouse he was. Traveling from town to town, earning a little in the taverns and if fortunate enough, performing for some grand festivals. How she would've fallen in love with someone like him was beyond my belief but I certainly am glad that they did!   


The story is best told from my mother's point of view, she after all was the strong, willful and determined Juliet while my father was the weak but courageous Romeo. To my mother's understanding, the first time they meet was at the Christmas mass, she under the surveillance of her aunt Susan, who was only four years older than my mother and they are often mistaken as sisters. During that mass, she could not help but to feel that someone was staring at the her back the entire time. In annoyance, she turned around to shot that person a death glare but instead, she gazed right into my father's azure blue eyes and was charmed by his amused smile. For the next three days, she winced at every thought of that incident and would not believe that she has just fallen into his trap. My father of course, believed that the the story had a different beginning, for the first time he saw her, it was the week before the Christmas mass, in the market. He was so besotted by her, he stalked her for a whole week before finding the perfect opportunity for her to notice him.   


The second time they met was at their friends Jyou and Mimi's engagement party. My mother, being Mimi's best friend was forced to sing Butterfly Kiss, my mother's favorite song. Halfway through her moving performance, my father decided to jump on stage and sing the song as a duet. That move nearly made my mother strangle him, in her opinion, not only he totally wrecked the song, his smooth and rich voice made hers sound like a crow croaking. Everyone else however, did not notice any of it, they cheered and applauded and asked for encore. My father, being the natural performer he is, bowed and grinned and made the girls swoon over him. Well... most of the girls anyway, my mother for one was too busy plotting how to murder this _gaki_. Of course, all her plots and evil thought went astray when he asked her to dance a couple hours later. she found herself melted in his arm and his intense gaze as they waltzed around the room, oblivious to the surrounding. They may be oblivious to the surrounding, however, those at the party certainly noticed them. For a whole day after the party, her friends teased her about the handsome young man she had in her arms and taunted her with poems, from the childish ones we all once chanted to the more sophisticated but nevertheless daunting Shakespearean verses and soliloquies.   


That day when my mother got home, she locked herself in the bedroom and for the next _few_ days, she refused to set her foot outside of the house. Sure, my father was incredibly gorgeous, somewhat sweet, but she wasn't ready to surrender to his charms. Her 'imprisonment' successfully avoided any further teasing from her friends and prevent my father from "admiring her beauty" for several days. However, a couple days later, she saw him again. Now, imagine her horror when in the middle of the night, someone started singing a lame love ballad beneath her window, as she went to close the windows and to yell at the drunkard, she saw him, standing under the moonlight (no mistake of the lighting she felt sure), staring at her and singing a song on top of his lungs. She slammed the windows and prayed to god that it was all a nightmare. Unfortunately, my father returned to the same place, same time, singing the same song the next night, and the night after, and the night after that, and after that, and after that...   


It was probably due my father's persistence and my wonderful great aunt Susan that forced my mother to acknowledge the fact that she has fallen in love with my father. Of course, I would have to mention my great aunt Susan, for she is the one who got the wind of the situation and told my mother the story of the determined young man who sang underneath his beloved's window every night, even when she dumped pots of urine on his head night after night. During that period of time, my mother was driven to the edge of insanity by my father's actions and that story really did not persuade my mother's opinion about my father being a psychopath. Instead, it gave her a crazy idea, and she too, came so close in dropping a pot of urine on his head. Fortunately, my great aunt Susan arrived just in time to stop this lunacy and prevented my mother from scaring away her true love.   


So that night, instead of dropping something truly disgusting from her window, she thrown him an oriental lily, for that is the only flower in her room and she was not prepared to find a rose in such a short time, and begged him to leave her tonight so she can sleep in peace and quiet. My father went back the next night, but he did not sing, which was to my mother's relief as my grandparents replaced her flower basket with a Ming vase and she was not about to throw that down. Instead, he blown her a kiss and left a note for her in the garden next to the house. It finally lured my mother out of the house and the next day, she disappeared from the house before dawn and did not return until the sun set. What exactly happened on that date? Non of us could be sure, but every time we mentioned it, my mother's comforting brown eyes twinkles with mischief and the mysterious smile would be displayed. As far as my imagination would take me, I sincerely believed, that was the day when my father first kissed my mother and worked out a series of ways for them to communicate without too many people noticing.   


However, do notice that 'not many people' did not mean that no one and no matter how careful they were in seeing each other, people did notice. Soon enough, the whole town knew about their relationship, to which, my grandfather acted drastically. He forbade my mother ever seeing my father and placed her under constant surveillance. His move split the whole town in half, those younger generation who supported the love between my mother and my father and the older generation who took my grandfather's point of view and believed that my father was a theif trying to steal 'the pearl' for his personal gains. Either way, it restricted my parents' movements and forced them to act more deviously, they wrote letters in crypted codes and in invisible ink and placed them at places where they knew the other would go. Once, my father placed a message under the serviette pile in the ice cream shop, knowing my mother would visit that afternoon. Strangely, that day, the serviettes were in high demand and before noon, a customer discovered the message. The customer - Jyou, being a friend to my father, passed the message to my mother without raising any fuss.   


The best laid scheme of mice and men, oft go astray. I remember this line particularly well from the novel Mice and Men, which I read in my junior years, it meant that no matter how well one plans something, they are bound to go wrong. Yet, this is the best line to describe what happened next. Needless to say, my father's way of communicating was ingenius and day by day, letter after letter, they found themselves to be more in love than the day before. Nevertheless, my mother foolish in treasuring those letters, for one day, my grandmother discovered them in a tin in my mother's top draw. My grandparents were so horrified at her disobedience and cunning, they confiscated all her papers and secretly sent her away to my great great grandmother's place.   


My mother only learned of this the day when she was leaving. Out of desperation, she wrote a quick note on toilet paper and sent it to my father through a mutual friend. A note was promptly returned and it wrote, "_wherever you will go, I will follow"_. It was probably one of the best line ever written by my father and even now, my mother would clutch the old and wrinkled paper close to her heart and smile fondly at the memory. My father did as he promised and followed my mother faithfully. It was probably the action that made the wind of fortune to blow in their direction.   


Along the journey, my father's musical talent was miraculously _discovered_, the people fell in love with his music, the guys wanted to be him, the girls wanted to be with him. In the short period of two weeks, his first single was released and it went straight to the top of the chart. Yet, even when the schedule was tight, he always found time to secretly visit my mother. Everything seemed to be brighter as my father's socioeconomic status sky rocketed. Through fame and fortune, my father also acquired a few important connections and allies, such as the Archbishop Koushiro Izumi and the young and famous General Taichi Yagami. Yet no matter how famous and desired my father was, the fact that he has had five virgins and two illegitimate daughters previosly did not help, but under heavy religious and political pressure, my grandfather grudgingly granted my father, my mother's hand in holy matrimony.   


No one from my mother's family attended the wedding, except, my dear great aunt Susan. I don't know what possessed her to veto my grandfather's ban, but she was the one who gave my mother away and my mother was eternally grateful that she did not had to walk down the aisle alone. They left the town the country that night and started their life anew. My mother was nineteen and my father just two years older. Fourteen months later, my father accidentally found his real family in France and he turned out to be the long lost son of a media tycoon. My mother was also conveniently pregnant with their first child, my maternal grandparents lowered their weapons and cordially invited my parents and my paternal relatives back to their house.   


Seven months and thirteen days later, my mother delivered the first of the three sons and four daughters to come at hte crack of dawn, yelling insults at my father that was enough to shock the whole town. However, my father did not mind, he was in heaven with joy and the moment the midwife pronounced me to be a boy, he snatched me from her arms and waltzed me around the room, and proudly showed me to all my relatives.   


My great aunt Susan was even more crazy, she ran around the town, knocked on every door and screamed, "it a boy! A boy!"   
  


* * *

  


Miz collapses on her comfy chair. Finally done! Right now, she would give anything for an episode of Chobit and happily go to bed. Wait! There is still the Economics test in two days... mou... -.-; 

Well... hope every one will enjoyed this! 

Ja ne!   


**Miz**   
  
  
  
  



End file.
